


Journey

by Augenstern_J



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenstern_J/pseuds/Augenstern_J
Summary: 警告：梅林花心黑历史提及，擦边球梅剑梅薇但实际上是one on one，尴尬极了的感情描写练习，他们属于彼此，只有OOC属于我。每个人外终将被人类捕获。





	Journey

梅林有一天醒来，发现自己所有的情人都是金发碧眼。于是他决定出发寻找那个一切金发碧眼的美人的原型。

他想到了乌瑟，但他已记不清老红龙的样子。于是他从塔的阁楼里翻出积了不知道多少灰的乌瑟的画像，吹去浮灰时他自己也被呛到连连咳嗽。灰尘散尽时他看到了乌瑟的脸，棱角分明，胡须茂密而整齐，不怒自威的绿色眼睛透过千年时光直直看向他。这幅画是他为了向王吹嘘画技而作，因为魔法的缘故免遭褪色。魔术师的手抚摸着乌瑟王的胡子，心想大概不是这一人，那个原型应当是没有胡子的。

其实梅林自己也不清楚那个原型是男是女，有何种外貌特征。就连金发碧眼这个特征也是总结了自己数不清的前任们得出来的模糊结论。他无法描述，自然也无处下笔，他的千里眼告诉他，这背后并非随机的选择，可就连它也无法给予更深入的指引。

魔术师首先想到了和自己告白过的王，然而迦勒底路途过于遥远，于是他决定将那里作为最后一站。他没有行李，就连唯一能当行李的凯西帕鲁格也离开了他，于是他只身前往曾经埋葬王之剑的湖畔，独自摇橹等到湖里的漩涡将他带到湖中女仙面前。尽管在见到她的一瞬梅林就确认了对方不是自己要找的人，他仍然带着得体的微笑面对她的淡漠。薇薇安的面容没有变化，对着他的神情从激愤转为冷静，甚至不问他如何从塔里逃出来，如同早就等在此处一般。

我不是你要找的人，若我是的话，你不会一连十七次不告而别，追逐别的女性。薇薇安这么告诉他。  
那你能否告诉我，他是什么样的人？梅林问。  
我不知道，梅林。我只知道那应该是一个你看了一眼就无法离开的人。你被他的风度无可救药的吸引。薇薇安答。不列颠岛的神秘再稀薄一点，你就见不到我了。祝你好运。  
魔法师咀嚼着自己前学生的话语回到了岸上。薇薇安的深稻草金色长发和他的原型不符，她的眼睛也过于蓝，甚至成为了青色。他排出头脑里的线索：更金的发，更碧的眼，有迷药一般的风度。梅林走在路上，心下吐槽大概不会有这样的人，如果有，那大概是来自另一个世界的什么勇士啊国王啊之类的人物。这就像让他找遍世界上所有的玫瑰，只为了找到符合他心意的一朵一样。若是兰斯洛特还在，大概会称他的行为为愚行，而崔斯坦又会说这是令人悲伤的无果寻觅。可梅林没有什么事可做，看惯了人间百景之后他在魔法梅莉网站上只留下了一句“梅莉去旅游了～”就再也没更新过。

梅林决定去拜访摩根。为了面见这位魔女他给自己施了许多自我保护的咒术，期间因为心不在焉忘了两次咒语。他站到摩根门前等着什么荆棘或蛇的攻击，最终也没有等到，而是穿着朴素的长裙为他开门的摩根本人。  
你在找东西，或人，或向我要求什么。摩根笃定地说。  
你们怎么一个两个都会读我的心。梅林微笑道，不请我进去吗？  
摩根室内的摆设与卡美洛寝宫别无二致，她一挥手，茶壶便自动飞过来向茶杯里倒出红茶。梅林试图在她的起居室里找到什么肖像，未果，只好将视线暂时安放在魔女脸上。摩根一如既往系着蒙眼黑纱，似乎掀开了就会放出绿色的蝴蝶一般。梅林啜了一口茶道，你比薇薇安对我好多了，她完全不招待我。  
不要期待被你舍弃十几次的人还能招待你。摩根语调平静，这不是女性所期待的。  
没想到我竟然有一天从你这里得到教导。梅林哂笑，试图用目光揭开摩根脸上的黑纱。  
你不懂人心，梅林。摩根露出半爿微笑，你总觉得到了临界点一走了之能解决任何问题，你不存在了能解决任何问题，若是你能找到的话，这种奇怪的想法大概就能慢慢消失了吧。摩根顿了一顿，观察着梅林的神色，可是不管卡美洛或是人类都已经走到了这一步，你若不抓紧的话，你找的人会很快消亡的。  
哈哈，谁让我是个追逐女性又被女性厌弃的半梦魔嘛。总之谢谢你的款待。梅林不舍地离开了摩根松软的长沙发，周身的咒语一个也没用上，难得将剑藏在法杖里的帅气杀招也没能展示出来——当然在人理行将覆灭的现在，他连个观众也不会有。

于是花之魔术师装备上勇气，回应了迦勒底的召唤。他的到来让人类最后的御主又惊又喜，热情地招待他熟悉环境。等到这少女看上去足够尽兴，他才提出他的要求：我想见阿尔托莉雅。  
一时间用枪的用剑的穿泳衣的和穿圣诞制服的阿尔托莉雅们都簇拥过来，甚至某位金发碧眼的罗马皇帝和摩根的后裔也来凑了热闹。梅林产生了巨大的逃离冲动，紫灰色眼睛一轮点点人头，不多不少十二位。  
我好像高估自己了。花之魔术师擦了擦即将滴下来的汗水，人类这个时候大概应该为自己的不辞而别道歉，可他做不到，无论如何也说不出口。  
咳咳。我是来找人所以回应召唤的。梅林解释道，我在寻找一个金发碧眼的，对我有绝对吸引的，能让我亲近他人的……咳，人。  
阿尔托莉雅们立刻开始交头接耳，他最熟悉的那位骑士王问道，老师您是否有了某个我们都不知道的爱人？  
梅林笑了笑，道谁知道呢，爱是这么轻易的东西吗？我没有什么线索，唯一确凿的大概只有金发碧眼这一条了。  
您在剑栏之战之前离开了我，您能看到我偏执于自身命运的样子。阿尔托莉雅，仍然是他最熟悉的那个，温柔地叙述着，我应当不是您要找的人，若是那一人也遭受这样的劫难，您会跨越自我怀疑的痛苦，留在他身边。  
骑士王的话语在魔术师脑海中回响着。他心不在焉地陪着御主和其他英灵打火种和形形色色的魔兽，收获一堆宝贵的材料再分发给同僚们。他也见到了一些金发碧眼的英灵，可惜因为聒噪冷淡或性格不合之类的原因，无一能和他的原型对上号。  
要么就放弃，要么就去英灵座一个一个灵基地找吧。刚加完班的魔术师疲劳地进入了梦乡。

梅林回到了他作为半梦魔觉醒之后欣赏的第一个梦境。他坐在花丛里，旁边是一位金发的孩童，看上去只有十岁左右。他的面容雌雄莫辨，同样有着碧绿的眼睛。魔术师使尽了浑身解数也无法记住他的五官特征。于是他从身体周围摘下花枝，用自己的手指而不是魔法编织成花环，给那个孩子带上，并轻轻揉了他的发顶。  
你大概不存在于这个世界吧。梅林躺在开着花的草丛中望着梦里的蓝天，我没有什么事可做，也没有什么话可说。毕竟我是人类最古老的家里蹲。  
梅林。那个孩子以成年男人的声音叫了他的名字，梅林。  
他第一次听见他的原型的声音，带着点愉悦吐槽道，我以为你是女孩子……不过这不重要。  
在那个金发孩子躺下的同时，一座塔从他背后冉冉升起，是和阿瓦隆尽头之塔风格全然不同的，像是要塞的石塔。梅林翻了个身望向石塔的方向，奇道，我以为我的梦里，只有我自己可以制造建筑。  
这也是我守护你的一种方式吧。男孩这么说着，让魔术师不得不收回视线，盯着这孩子的脸，以看清他的神情，年幼的面容上书写着狡黠：他显然知道自己的身份，便明目张胆地告诉梦魔魔术师，是你自己允许的。  
风吹过他们的身体，在两座塔中间回环，塔身共鸣出单一柔和的音调，梅林感叹道，我第一次做这个梦时，说不定还没有你呢。但是梦是无关时间的，说不定那个时候你就存在于我的梦中，说不定我从那个时候就开始寻找你了。  
你是怎么找到我的呢？男孩问。  
我去见过薇薇安，见过摩根，见过阿尔。我大部分前女友都已经去世，毕竟她们是人类。梅林道，男孩脸上神色平静，她们说的不无道理，可如果我看到你，便不需要排除条件，我会想起来的。  
你会遇到我的。男孩说着，将他推离了梦境。

十分钟之后梅林一边打着哈欠回忆梦的内容一边梳着自己睡炸了的虹色长发，见通不来便直接捋成一束塞到兜帽里。御主领着他前往召唤阵，说不定他又要为新来的某位大人物的素材加班。他啃着从路过的阿塔兰特手里顺来的金苹果，和御主一起等在发着以太幽幽蓝光的召唤阵前。  
剑士本来带着兜帽隐藏面容，从兜帽下方露出一两束金黄色的头发，他抬起头对二人行礼——  
我是saber，守护你，守护世界的从者。  
最终，只属于梦境里的绿色的眼睛，对上了半梦魔的紫灰色眼睛。

The End


End file.
